


Вера

by Saindra, Wincent_Cester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Gen, season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В голове Сэма Великая Стена — преграда воспоминаниям о Клетке. Но ни одна преграда не существует вечно, и Дин больше всего боится того, что произойдет, когда Стена рухнет. Но он ничего не может поделать, ему остается только верить в лучший исход. Только верить…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вера

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — вторая половина 6-го сезона.  
> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

***

В церкви воняло свежей краской и древесной стружкой. Молодой священник вышел из-за занавесей и с доброжелательной улыбкой устремился к ним. Его рукопожатие было сильным и жадным, Дин узнал эту жадность, рожденную тоской по человеческому теплу, чувствовал ее каждый день в осторожных касаниях Сэма.

Если бы Дин выбирал религию для брата, это точно оказалось бы католичество. Идеально для Сэма — веками выверенные ритуалы, яркие краски кардинальских сутан, блеск золота, молитвы на мертвом языке, а под мистической облаткой жестокие обеты смирения, нищеты и безбрачия. И заглушенная верой тоска по собственному дому, объятиям в постели, утренним поцелуям.

Церковь недавно отремонтировали. Старый священник давно проводил службы в обнимку со стариком Альцгеймером и теперь заканчивал путь земной в католическом хосписе. Новоприбывший затеял реорганизацию — боролся за прихожан. Со смирением у него пока не сложилось. Впрочем, как и с верой в то, что на все воля Божья.

— Я рад, что вы приехали. Ничего непоправимого не случилось, но я опасаюсь.

Святой отец, заикаясь через слово, объяснил, что в церкви происходит нечто странное: скрипит и шатается алтарь, люди спотыкаются на ровном месте, кисти на занавесях каждое утро оказываются связанными. К поправимому Дин также отнес и наливающийся фиолетовым синяк под глазом у священника. Тот заметил любопытный взгляд:

— Библия летала по комнате, я пытался ее поймать.

Сэм хохотнул и тут же попросил прощения.

Все это походило не на разгневанного призрака, а скорее на детские шалости. Но дети-призраки, при жизни насмотревшиеся мультиков, где расплющенный кот снова становится объемным, а падение с самолета для нарисованного человечка заканчивается лишь громким криком, быстро теряли чувство реальности, и их выходки становились все более жестокими.

Святой отец — Господи, ему тридцать от силы, жизни не видел, зачем Ты его призвал к служению? — смущаясь, попросил:

— Помогите, пожалуйста. Я молился за эту неупокоенную душу, но как видите, не помогло. Мне дали ваш телефон…

А сколько Сэму лет? Как святому отцу, тридцать земных лет. И сто забытых лет, спрятанных за свеженькой стеной, выстроенной Смертью. Интересно, стена Сэма пахнет так же — краской и древесиной, крестами и гробами? Какая она? 

Сэм слушал лепетание священника вполуха. Он развернулся к высокому стрельчатому окну и с любопытством рассматривал витраж. На нем был изображен прекрасный юный ангел, раскинувший крылья и устремивший взгляд в небо. Узорное полотно сделали настолько искусно, что казалось, сейчас ангел покинет стеклянную обитель и взлетит над их головами.

Дин протянул руку, чтобы отвлечь Сэма, и замер.

Яркое полуденное солнце пробежало сквозь витраж, раскрасив Сэма цветными бликами, обняло ярким светом от крыльев, расчертило свинцовой пайкой, и брат невероятным образом превратился в хрупкого Сэмми, который верил в то, что его ежевечерние молитвы обязательно кто-то слышит.

— Сэмми?

Сэм очнулся и спросил:

— Витраж совсем новый, да? Не похоже на старину.

— Да, вы правы. Мне неслыханно повезло, то есть не мне, а церкви. Когда я объявил о ремонте, из соседнего города приехал художник-витражист и сделал эту красоту бесплатно. У него недавно умер сын, и он создал это в память о нем.

Сэм многозначительно посмотрел на Дина и достал электромагнитный измеритель. У витража лампочки замигали красным и прибор затрещал так отчаянно, что священник побледнел и сделал шаг назад. 

— Адрес художника не подскажете, святой отец?

 

В огромной мастерской пахло запустением и алкоголем. Увидев гостей, художник попытался встать и рухнул обратно в кресло.

— Что… вам… надо?

— Вы делали витраж в церкви?

Художник всхлипнул и застонал:

— Мой мальчик… Я так любил его. Он был прекрасен. Я покажу… Покажу…

Шатаясь, он пробрался в соседнюю комнату и вынес папку с рисунками:

— Он лежал и умирал, а я рисовал его… — листы тряслись в иссохших руках. – А вот здесь он уже мертв, мой мальчик, мой ангел…

Дин выдернул папку из рук.

— Натворил ты делов, творец хренов.

Художник вздрогнул:

— Что?

— Где его похоронили?

— Колумбарий… Кремация… С пламенем, в небо…

Сэм прошептал:

— Есть такое поверье: если нарисовать спящего, украдешь душу. Возможно, душа мальчика застряла в рисунках или в витраже. На всякий случай надо и то, и другое уничтожить.

Рисунки сгорели в считанные секунды, и они оставили спившегося художника, судорожно обнимающего пепел.

 

Святой отец встретил их уже настороженно:

— Женщина сломала ногу, споткнулась у баптистерия. Только увезли.

Дин перебил его:

— Витраж надо уничтожить. Неупокоенная душа мальчика в нем.

Святой отец печально посмотрел на окно: 

— Жалко. Это дорогая, я бы осмелился сказать, эксклюзивная работа. На него приходили любоваться сотни людей.

Ага, и жертвовали кровно заработанные. С нищетой, как и со смирением, у святого отца тоже было плоховато.

Но священник понял, что деваться некуда, принес ломик из подсобки и отдал Сэму:

— Я не смогу.

Сэм не медлил и занес ломик над витражом.

Удар. Звон. Шорох. Крик.

Разноцветные стекла взлетели в воздух. Ангел засиял осколочно, до боли в глазах ярко. Тонкие свинцовые линии пайки взвились спиралями и бросились к Сэму. Дин вскинул дробовик, заряженный солью, но стрелять не пришлось — Сэм взмахнул железным ломиком, и темно-серые петли растаяли. 

Витраж, сияя, сыпался стеклянным дождем. Сэм рушил его, не останавливаясь, широко замахиваясь, легко и в то же время яростно, как любую преграду. Дин смотрел на разноцветный вихрь, окруживший брата, и от страха не мог пошевелиться. 

Стена Сэма не из дерева и камня, она вот такая – собранная из разноцветных осколков души, спаянная горечью и тоской. Один взмах — а Сэм сделает это рано или поздно — и она раздробится острыми гранями, разорвет внутренности, как сейчас рвут пространство обломки витража.

— Остановись! Не надо. Не трогай! — Дин кричал молча, изо всех сил стискивая зубы, чтобы не вырвалось ни звука.

Расколотое витражное стекло тускнело, свет покидал его, собираясь в яркий лохматый клубок. Священник упал на колени:

— Господи, прошу, прими эту душу…

Клубок пронесся по церкви, срывая занавеси, расплескал воду из чаши, и раздался веселый детский смех. Окно озарилось мягким солнечным светом, и душа, расправив руки-крылья, устремилась к нему и растаяла, взмахнув ладошкой на прощание.

 

В машине Дин продолжал молчать. Сэм искоса поглядывал, но вопросов не задавал. Дин легко читал его мысли: работа сделана, а что у брата на душе — выпытает позже. Подгадает момент, и стена молчания, которую сейчас можно было пощупать руками, рухнет. Сэм упрямый, он доберется и до своей Стены, и Дин ничего не сможет сделать. Остается надеяться, что обойдется или Сэму поможет Кастиэль — этому ангелу Дин еще верил.

Трасса разворачивалась свинцовой спиралью, и Дин, по-прежнему не открывая рта, твердил:

— Верить. Верить. Верить…


End file.
